rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Clairen
Clairen is a black panther and the third fire based character in Rivals of Aether. She was released with Ranno on October 17, 2017 as DLC. Attributes Clairen's sword deals much more damage, hitstun, and knockback when the tip of it hits opponents. The added hitstun lets Clairen combo the opponent and string together different moves easily. Strengths * Can create a force field that destroys projectiles on contact * Her grab cannot be punished by parry, sets up combos, and is very fast * Her sword gives her disjointed and large hitboxes, and does not count as part of her hurtbox ** Combined with the force field, this makes approaching Clairen difficult for many characters * The long hitstun of tip attacks lets her combo more easily * Her Jab is extremely safe Weaknesses * Attacks that are not landed on the tip of the blade have little stun / knockback * Has lots of endlag on some moves, meaning she can be punished * Recovery is weak, covers little distance, and can be parried or countered Techniques * Falling Grab - Mashing down on the control stick to fall short distances while grabbing an opponent. This can let you possibly land back on a platform, restoring your double jump and air dodge. This can only be done 3 times per grab. * Chain Grab - Near the edge, you may be able to jump and grab the opponent multiple times since they will tend to DI inwards. If they DI outwards, a Down Aerial can be used to spike them. * Sweetspot Down Air - By doing a fast fall Down Air above a low platform, you can easily land a sweetspot on an opponent underneath it, which leads to many follow ups including Neutral Special grab. * Edgeguarding - Use Side Special into a wall to create an explosion on top of you. This can be used to edgeguard opponents or attack edgeguarders. This does leave you helpless however, so you must still have a walljump. * Back Air Reverse Hit - Back Aerial will hit an opponent away from Clairen's center, meaning it can hit them forward. Gameplay In-Game Info: "The tip of Clairen's sword is supercharged and can stun opponents who are hit by it. Clairen can use her Down Special to counter attacks and create a projectile nullifying plasma field. Clairen can use her Neutral Special to grab opponents and throw them either forwards or backwards." Elemental Powers: * IONIZED TIP – Unlike the other future soldiers, Clairen manipulates her blade to be two-toned. The end of Clairen’s sword is super-charged, allowing her to stun enemies who are hit precisely with the tip. * PLASMA ECHO – Clairen dashes forward with her Side Special to quickly escape. The deadly plasma resonance left behind can damage enemies and even KO opponents with its sweet spot. * ENERGY FIELD – Performing a Down Special right before an attack hits Clairen will trigger her energy field. This field damages and pushes other Rivals away on activation. The zone that remains will nullify all projectiles that try to enter it. Moveset Background Story Clairen is a seasoned warrior from a distant future where both Zetterburn and Forsburn have vanished and never return. In her time, Loxodont grew to become a powerful emperor and expanded his domain over nearly all of Aether. Through the years the fire people lost their connection with the flame and could no longer control it. To offset this, their soldiers were issued plasma weapons as the Fire Empire became reliant on technology to retain its power. One young girl realized she could still control the flame and plasma. After enlisting in the Imperial Guard, she hatched a plan to destroy the endless Loxodont hoping that it would return the flame to the people. But Loxodont had grown invincible over time and his corporeal form was replaced with fortified machinery. Clairen was defeated in the throne room and was set to be executed. But there were others who also despised Loxodont, and Clairen’s bravery motivated them. An unlikely ally helped Clairen escape using a machine to go back to a time when Loxodont was still vulnerable. Now Clairen is on a mission in the past. To find the missing heroes that inspired her resistance and to destroy the endless emperor before he becomes invincible. Clairen is a descendant of Claiyen, the leader of the smoke clan. Trivia * Clairen was first revealed October 1, 2017 at GameTyrant Expo 2017. She is the 10th original character to be in the game and represents the element Plasma. * Clairen's name comes from "Clarent", a magical fire sword from King Arthur's mythology.https://twitter.com/danfornace/status/1042484439383597056 * Clairen has the first counter in Rivals of Aether, the third (counting Bash) command grab in the game, and is the only sword-wielder. * The tipper hitboxes are blue in the practice mode. * Despite not being playable in Abyss Mode, Clairen still has an unused Abyss color in the game's files. * Clairen's design bares a striking resemblance to the protagonist from Hyper Light Drifter. Character Reveal Category:Characters Category:Image Needed Category:Page stubs Category:Downloadable Content